Rancis Fluggerbutter
"It's the glitch!" :―Rancis Rancis Fluggerbutter is a character from the game, Sugar Rush. He is voiced by Jamie Elman. His theme is Reese's Peanut Butter Cup's, and other Hershey chocolates. His signature kart is the Kit Kart (a parody of Kit Kat bars). On the online adaptation of Sugar Rush, both he and Adorabeezle Winterpop are unlocked by completing the third track, Frosty Rally. Official Bio Rancis Fluggerbutter: Love Thy Self "This blazer-wearing boy wonder likes looking in the mirror almost as much as he likes racing. Rancis Fluggerbutter may look like a party on the outside, but he's all business on the inside. He has bright eyes and even brighter ideas, which are reflected in his smooth racing techniques." Appearance Rancis is a young boy with fair, freckled skin, rosy cheeks, bright blue eyes, and deep blonde hair styled into an upward cowlick. He wears a Reese's hat and brown blazer over an orange shirt with two yellow stripes on it; brown pants, and chocolate brown shoes which have a chocolate syrup rim. His blazer has peanut butter-colored accents on the sleeves. For racing he wears a chocolate and peanut butter helmet with a yellow visor. Personality During the movie, Rancis works closely with Taffyta Muttonfudge and Candlehead. He is implied to be vain as shown by his official bio and a scene in which he can be seen checking his reflection in the mirror of his kart. In One Sweet Race, Rancis is described as tired of being overshadowed by Taffyta in races and being made fun of by the other racers. When he is determined, Rancis takes drastic measures to get what he wants accomplished. He went as far as selling all of his possessions to invest in a high-quality kart to ensure the winning of a Sugar Rush Cup. His kart was RV1 in One Sweet Race. Memorable Quotes *''Nyeh? ...It's the Glitch!"'' *''"Yeah, those were just jokes!"'' *''"She's the princess?" '' *''"Come on, little engine! I picked you just for this!" (In One Sweet Race) Trivia *Rancis's original name was ''Peterbelly Buttercap. *His plush is buttered rum scented. *His fans are anthropomorphic chocolate peanut butter cups. *His kart's name may be a reference to Kit Kats. *He and Vanellope are GF and BF. Gallery Tumblr_mmjfbbYJbU1sqwhodo1_1280p.png|Rancis Fluggerbutter on the Jumbotron Rancis_with_Main_Kart.jpg|Rancis and his Kit Kart One_Sweet_Race.jpg|Rancis in One Sweet Race Reancispeanutcupofbutter.png|Reese's peanut butter cups J47.gif RancisBetaGrandstand.jpg|Rancis's grandstand model with his beta name, "Peterbelly Buttercap". Imperial-Royal Coat of Arms of England by eric4e (Wales and Cornwall) - Sugar Rush CoA.png|Imperial coat of arms of the Empire of England (1947-1966) including Rancis along with crown on crest. Easter Card 2014 - Rancis Fluggerbutter, Sugar Rush (Swedish).png|Rancis Fluggerbutter as he apper in 2014 Swedish Easter Card by Eric4e. Flag of Rancis Fluggerbutter.png|Flag of Rancis by Eric4e Rancis Fluggerbutter Miscellaneous Render.png|Rancis Fluggerbutter Miscellaneous Render Rancis in his Night Out Suit.png|Rancis in his Night Out Suit Rancis as the Devil.png|Rancis as the Devil RancisDrawed by Eric4e.jpg|Drawing in May 2014 by Eric4e Rancis Fluggerbutter - Fan Art (Blue).png|Rancis as drawn by Eric4e Rancis Fluggerbutter (Fyrweetzier).png|Rancis as drawn in Fyrweetzier art style Names in Other Languages Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Racers Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Sugar Rush Citizens Category:Sugar Rush Characters Category:Vanellope's Friends